1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and particularly to a heat dissipation module with high heat-dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1(a) shows a conventional fan, which has a frame 10 and an impeller 20. The frame 10 has a circular inlet 11, which matches with the impeller 20, and an outlet 12. The impeller 20 has a hub 21, a base 22 and a plurality of blades 23 radially arranged on the base 22. The blades 23 transform the axial incoming airflow to the radial outgoing airflow of the fan.
With the increasing efficiency of electronic elements, the outgoing airflow can be enhanced by enlargement of airflow path of the fan in order to improve heat dissipation efficiency. However, there is space limitation to the airflow path, and the outgoing airflow 13 in the outlet 12 and the incoming airflow in the inlet 11 interfere with each other due to backflow 14 as shown in FIG. 1(b), which leads to annoying noise and reduced outgoing airflow.
Consequently, a fan with improved heat dissipation efficiency is required to enhance the outgoing airflow and to solve the aforementioned problem.
In view of this, the present invention discloses a heat dissipation device with a particularly designed inlet.
The present invention discloses a heat dissipation device to prevent interference between the incoming airflow and the outgoing airflow at the inlet and outlet. With the heat dissipation device of the present invention, the outgoing airflow is significantly enhanced, thus improving the heat-dissipating efficiency.
The first embodiment of the present invention includes a frame and an impeller. The impeller is disposed in a concave of the frame. In a further embodiment, the impeller has a hub, a base and a plurality of blades radially arranged on the base. The blades transform the axial incoming airflow to the radial outgoing airflow of the heat dissipation device.
The frame has an inlet and an outlet. That is, the frame constitutes a bracket and a cover, in which the inlet is formed, and the outlet formed on the bracket. It should be noted that a blocking board is provided in a high pressure region of the airflow path of the present invention defined by the inlet, the concave of the frame and the outlet, and the high pressure region is at the end of the airflow path. That is, the blocking board is provided at a position where the inlet adjoins the outlet, so that the inlet is noncircular.
The second embodiment of the present invention discloses a heat dissipation module, which includes a centrifugal fan or a blower. The heat dissipation module is provided to adjoin a heat source. The heat dissipation module includes a frame and an impeller, in which the frame has an outlet and a noncircular inlet. Further, the frame is selectively provided with a cover.
The impeller can be a centrifugal fan or a blower. In this embodiment, the impeller has a hub, a base and a plurality of blades formed on the base. The impeller is disposed in a concave of the frame, wherein the airflow path refers to a path from the inlet to the outlet through the concave of the frame. The blades transform the axial incoming airflow to the radial outgoing airflow of the heat dissipation module.
Similar to the first embodiment, the second embodiment of the present invention has a blocking board provided in a high pressure region of the airflow path, and the high pressure region is at the end of the airflow path. That is, the blocking board is provided at a position where the inlet adjoins the outlet, so that the inlet is noncircular. The blocking board suppresses air backflow from the inlet, so that outgoing airflow is further enhanced at the outlet.
Further, the heat dissipation module has a heat conduction plate, which is extended from a side surface of the frame. Thus, the heat source such as a CPU can be placed on the heat conduction plate for adjoining to the heat dissipation module. Further, the outlet of the heat dissipation module is provided with a plurality of cooling fins, and the heat conduction plate is provided with a heat pipe adjoining the heat source to conduct heat from the heat source to the cooling fins.